


When Our Words Collide

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 7 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Nijimura and Kageyama are brothers. The pout runs in the family."





	When Our Words Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume_Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/gifts).



> "Major Tags: Mention of illness I guess  
> Other Tags: They're half brothers I hope it's good enough
> 
> I went a bit wild with that AU u.u" It's set while Kageyama is in his first year at Karasuno but Nijimura is in his 3rd year at Teikô because I love Teikô lol Also it's long because I tried explaining how I view this AU but maybe I thought too much about it as usual lol "

Kageyama noticed that he had received an email from his mother while he had been sleeping in Saeko’s car. Frowning, he opened it.  
  
_“Hello Honey,  
  
I hope your trip to Tôkyô went well and that training camp is just as you have expected it to be. Don’t forget to contact your brother when you arrive to arrange a meeting. I put the tupperwares in a plastic bag inside your duffel one. I’m afraid that the poor boy hasn’t been eating and sleeping properly since the news of his father’s illness. It must have been quite a shock. Give him a hug for me, will you ?  
  
Take care of yourself Tobio.  
Love,  
Mom.”_  
  
Kageyama sighed. So  _that’s_  why his bag felt so much heavier than he remembered it to be. He heard Hinata yelling at him to come. The ginger boy was already at the door of the gym, excitedly pacing the entrance, waiting for him to catch up and so, Kageyama figured that it could wait a bit.

* * *

  
It’s only after Practice Hell that Kageyama had finally the opportunity to check his phone again and he saw that he had received an email from Shûzô this time.  
  
_“Hey,  
  
So your mom called me this afternoon to tell me that you were in a training camp in Tôkyô and that you had some things for me ? I know you’ll be busy with practice so just send me the address and the time you’ll be free to be there and get them.   
  
Don’t overwork yourself with practice, Tobio.  
  
Take care,  
Shûzô.”_  
  
  
“WHO’S THAT ?!”  
  
Kageyama jerked violently from the loud voice. He looked down on his right and Hinata’s eyes were staring right at him, face centimeters away from his phone’s screen and the setter didn’t need him to clarify what he was talking about.  
  
“None of your business, dumbass.”  
  
Hinata started whimpering and tugging on his jersey. Kageyama was already regretting everything.  
  
“Aaahhhhh come ooooooooon. We’re a team. A  _duo_  even. We tell each other  _things_.”  
  
He rose an eyebrow.  
  
“What kind of  _things_  ?”  
  
“All kind of things. Like who this ‘Shûzô’ guy is.  _Come on_. I’m dying from curiosity there. You rarely get emails and I’ve never heard you talk about him.”  
  
The setter growled.  
  
“Fine !”  
  
Hinata cheered and fell quiet suddenly, eyes shining at him, waiting eagerly for him to spill the beans. He rolled his eyes at the childish display.  
  
“Shûzô’s my brother…. I guess.”  
  
The ginger boy’s jaw dropped and then frowned at his last words. If Kageyama hadn’t been feeling so awkward sharing this information, he would had laughed at the unlikely face.  
  
“You  _GUESS_  ??”  
  
“Well he’s more like my half-brother. We have the same biological father. He’s never really be around though, so I don’t consider him as such. My mom used to live in Tôkyô where they met and when she married my father they moved to Miyagi. I was around 3 so really I have no memory of that at all. Apart from a card on my birthday I have no contact with my so-called father but I already got one so it never bothered me. But my mom was adamant that I stay in contact with Shûzô since I’ve always had trouble making friends. He’s a year younger than me and plays basketball. We get along okay.”  
  
Hinata had a serious look on his face, nodding at him the whole time. Kageyama averted his gaze, feeling awkward after his confession. He shrugged, like to break the seriousness of the talk.  
  
“Really it’s no big deal. Just that I have to give him some things from my mom since I’m in Tôkyô.”  
  
He stopped himself from telling him about the health condition of his ‘father’. He considered that he had already shared too much with his teammate already. Plus, he wasn’t sure Hinata would understand that he had no desire to meet him.  
  
He immediately replied to the message before forgetting. Thankfully, it seemed like the dumbass had gotten the clue that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore and the only thing his teammate said when he closed his phone was “Toss to me ??”.

* * *

  
Kageyama stepped out of the facilities and instantly saw the figure of Shûzô leaning on the gates’ wall. They made eye contact and nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Tobio. Good evening. You must be really dedicated if you finish practice this late.”  
  
He had a small smile and Kageyama forced the bag in his chest, not knowing how to deal with it. Shûzô hastily closed his arms around it.  
  
“Wow. I didn’t think it’d be that heavy what did your mom put in there, rocks ?”  
  
He opened it and threw a glance inside. He sighed, much like Tobio did when he had received his mother’s email.  
  
“That’s a bit -”  
  
“- too much ?”  
  
Kageyama finished his sentence, sympathy apparent in his voice. He knew what it felt like to be on the other end of his mom’s endless generosity. She was a bit over the top.  
  
“She was worried you’d be too preoccupied to eat properly.”  
  
He rolled his eyes to emphasize his annoyance.  
  
“I wondered what all of this food was for. She stayed in the kitchen for hours after hearing the news.”  
  
Shûzô’s face softened and he smiled gently.  
  
“That’s very sweet of her. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to eat before it goes bad though. Thank her for me, Tobio.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“So… how is he ?”  
  
The younger black-haired boy sighed tiredly and his shoulders slumped. It was the first time Kageyama was seeing him that vulnerable.  
  
“Not good. It’s gotten worse recently. I just got out of the hospital from a visit. It’s not that far from here actually so it was easier for me tonight.”  
  
He threw him an inquisitive glance and Kageyama, getting the implied question, shook his head slightly.  
  
“I’m sorry about that. It’s shitty.”  
  
He let out a dry laugh.  
  
“Yeah,  _that_. Hey, Tobio.”  
  
“Hm ?”  
  
“We’re planning on going to America. There’s apparently a treatment there in a hospital in L.A. for the kind of illness he’s suffering from. We’ll be most likely moving for the start of their school year, in the fall.”  
  
Kageyama blinked a few times, dumbfounded, trying to process the information.  
  
“Sorry to drop the bomb like that.”  
  
He looked a bit sheepish.  
  
“But… what about basketball ? What about your team ? You’re the Captain you can’t just leave them like that.”  
  
Shûzô sighed.  
  
“Believe me, it pains me as much as you can imagine. I’ve dedicated so much to this team and I’ve grown attached to my teammates. I just hope that it will be enough for them to manage without me. I’m quite proud of them you know.”  
  
Kageyama gulped down. He couldn’t imagine just taking off and leaving his team like that. He understood though that he had thought about that a lot. It was his decision to make after all.  
  
“When will you hand in your club application leave ?”  
  
“I already did. Just today. What timing now that I think about it.”  
  
He breathed out a laugh.  
  
“And you ? How’s it going ? I’m talking about volleyball. I can imagine how it’s been academically speaking.”  
  
Kageyama pouted.  
  
“I’m not the worse in my team, you know.”  
  
The younger boy laughed.  
  
“Really ?? I think it says more about them and your team as a whole than it does about you, you know.”  
  
“Well, to answer your question it’s been going ugh not so good actually. I’ve been fighting with one of my teammates. It’s volleyball related.”  
  
“Didn’t expect anything else from you, Tobio.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Sucks though. I hope you’ll be able to work it out. There’s nothing worse than a tense atmosphere between teammates for the team’s morale and performance.”  
  
Kageyama bit his lip. He already knew that. But it still hurt to hear someone younger say it even though it was a Team Captain. Well, former. He nodded.  
  
“Thanks. I hope so too.”  
  
They stayed silent for a moment before Shûzô straightened himself.  
  
“Well, it’s getting pretty late and my mom will start blowing up my phone with messages if I don’t get going soon. And you’re probably expected inside.”  
  
“Yeah..”  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
“Well, see you Tobio I guess ? I don’t know how long I’ll be gone though. I’ll still be available otherwise if you want to contact me for whatever reason, okay?”  
  
As much as Kageyama never called Shûzô his ‘brother’, it never stopped him from acting like one. He had always been the more level-headed one, and as such appeared like the wiser, older one. It didn’t bother Kageyama. He hated to admit it but it made him feel like they shared some kind of special relationship, one outside of a simple generic “brotherly” one. It felt kind of nice.  
  
Not that Kageyama would ever admit it.  
  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. You should take care in America. It’s more dangerous.”  
  
“I know how to handle myself. Remember those years of karate I took and my ‘delinquent phase’ ? I have confidence in my fighting skills.”  
  
“If you’re sure. Okay.”  
  
Shûzô cleared his throat.  
  
“Well then I’ll be going. Bye.”  
  
He waved at him and took off, disappearing at the end of the street faster than Kageyama thought he would, as if he was in a hurry. The setter then turned on his feet and went back to the dorms.

* * *

  
“Hey, Kageyama.”  
  
He shifted in his bus seat. He had been trying to fall asleep for a good hour on the way back to Miyagi but without success.  
  
“What.”  
  
“How did it go ? Your meeting with your brother you know.”  
  
Kageyama made a face at Hinata’s words. It was always weird to hear. His mom called Shûzô his 'brother' but it’s not like they talked about him regularly.  
  
“Stop calling him that. And it went fine.”  
  
He hoped that the conversation would end there. Unfortunately for him, due to the dead silence in the bus from their exhaustion, everyone had heard their not so subtle conversation.  
  
“Brother ?”  
  
“Kageyama has a  _brother_  ?!!”  
  
“WHAAAT ?!!”  
  
“Does that mean that the King might not stay king after all?”  
  
“Did you know Daichi ?”  
  
“No, I promise I’m as shocked as you all are.”  
  
Kageyama groaned.  
  
“Thanks, Dumbass.”  
  
Hinata looked guilty.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to, you know. I was just curious.”  
  
He sighed before speaking up again.  
  
“‘s fine. It’s not some kind of dark secret. We’re pretty open about it, I don’t necessarily like to talk about it that’s all. So, for the others yeah I have a half-brother who lives in Tôkyô. End of the discussion.”  
  
“What ? No ! I mean ok you don’t want to talk about it. That’s fine. Just a tiny request though, before we leave you alone (for now). Please ?”  
  
He made the terrible mistake of looking at Sugawara’s pleading face. He sighed.  
  
“Sure. If that’ll get you all off my back.”  
  
He ignored their loud cheers, looking only mildly annoyed. Some might argue that it just looked like his usual resting face though and that must have been why no one really paid it any mind.  
  
“Thank you ! Okay, so my request was to get a look at him. You must have a picture of him on your phone, no ?”  
  
He felt all eyes on him. Somehow, even those of their Coach and teacher who was still driving. He opened his phone, determined to get this done as quickly as possible. After a few moments, he found one and turned the screen to show them.  
  
They leaned towards the device simultaneously in a swift movement that almost seemed rehearsed.  
  
They gasped in unison and then, there was laughter.  
  
“Oh my  _God_.”  
  
Kageyama was forced to admit that he was a bit confused at their reaction.  
  
“Why are you laughing ??”  
  
He turned to take a look at each of them but apart from Sugawara, they all seemed too lost to answer them. The older setter had been much more efficient in hiding his laughter though it was still obvious that he was biting the inside of his cheek to hold it in. He rose an eyebrow at him and approached the screen towards his face.  
  
“What’s so funny ?”  
  
Sugawara huffed.  
  
“It’s just that… You actually  _do_  look like each other. But not in the way we would have thought-”  
  
“THEY HAVE THE SAME FREAKING EXPRESSION I CAN’T”  
  
Tanaka’s roaring laughter resonated in Kageyama’s ears all the more since he was just behind him. The first year turned his phone to get a better look at the picture that he had admittedly not put much thought into, choosing the first one that came along.  
  
It was surprisingly the most recent one though it had still been taken the spring Shûzô had entered middle school some 3 years ago during Golden Week when he had come to visit them in Miyagi. He remembered it very well. Shûzô had been in his so-called ‘delinquent phase’ and wore bright bleached short hair whereas  _he_  was still with his bob-like black hair. Which actually explained that his teammates’ hadn’t insisted in their physical resemblance. They were in front of the train station, both looking incredibly annoyed that they were forced to take a photo, but not being able to actually say no to his mom. Not very delinquent like, now that Kageyama thought about it. And yes, he could see it. They both had their body slightly on the side but eyes looking straight at the camera. Arms crossed, head tilted on opposite sides, frowning and lips coming upwards on one side while they pressed against each other, they both were displaying the same adorable pouting face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
